Cards: A Hazards tale
by dyingsoul 36
Summary: This is a short story based within my Hazard universe. After finding a deck of cards, and with the aid of a bet involving a sprint against VERY hungry undead dogs, the quirky Tyrant Hazard convinces his friend Lisa to a very interesting card game.


Dyingsoul36 quote of the day: "Why do we fall? So we can learn to pick ourselves up again" (Batman Returns)

Love this quote, can apply to anything in life and if someone follows it, it will help them a lot with their problems J

_Hi! How is everybody today? In the mood for a decent story I hope. (If that's the case what are you doing here bugger off! Lol just kidding)_

_Ok this to be honest is sorta of an experiment of mine. To see if I can write a short story well (Though it's hardly short) and if I can do a hopefully dramatic and gripping dialogue between characters._

_Oh and also if I can write a decent 'adult' fic, with lots of nudity and erotica. Though to the this isn't a PWP and I this is definitely a 'soft' adult story._

_This story takes place some time into my mainstream story 'Through the eyes of a Tyrant'. At this moment Hazard and Lisa are living together in her cabin and have slowly became much closer friends although their intimacy is strictly platonic as both are too uncertain, suspicious (in Lisa's case) or scared (In Hazard's) to push for anything more._

_Just recently Hazard found an old deck of cards in a search of the guardhouse and, with the help of a bet, has got Lisa to participate in a very unusual game._

_To those who don't know the background to this please refer to my account for the main story and review while you're at it if you'd be so kind (wink)._

_However some things aren't in that that is in this, (As this is set a little deeper into the story then I've written) so here's some extra information._

_Virus- is the mental manifestation of the Hazard virus itself within the main Tyrant character of this story. Previously it tried to take control of Hazard and turn him into a much more deadly, and mindless, bioweapon but was stopped by Unity._

_Since then it has decided to act differently and is now acting as a second 'darker' conscience for Hazard in the hope of bringing him willingly under its direction._

_Lisa- Though in her thirties still has the body and mind of a late teenager due to her regeneration and is in a much more aesthetically pleasing form then the game's Lisa, (although perhaps I should have made her more like that Lisa?)._

_She also has six permanent tentacles on her back and, at this point, has been freed of her shackles by Hazard._

_Disclaimers- Resident Evil and Lisa belong to Capcom not me. I intend to make no money out of this and even if I could I wouldn't because I admire Capcom. (Truly) However Hazard, Unity and Virus are mine so if Capcom wants them I'd be happy to take a paycheque and come work for ya J_

_(Seriously I'm not joking)_

_And now the ever fun warnings! J Oh how I love this part…_

_This is an adult 'M' story with scenes of nudity and consensual sex between a male and female. So if you're a prude or underage remember the old saying 'see no evil'._

_Limited swearing, nothing too major but its there so this is for the prudes again._

_And that's all I can think of, if there's more then please do enlighten me._

_Ok that's enough crap, hope you're still here at this point and now please enjoy this Dyingsoul36 home computer production J!_

**Through the eyes of a Tyrant: Hazards Tale.**

_**Cards.**_

"Tell me again why I agreed to do this Hazard?" Lisa said with barely repressed anger as she glared at the other Tyrant who was happily sitting cross-legged a meter from her, a grin on his face as he tap-tapped his claws on the rug.

"You lost the bet remember?" He answered with a smirk as he sat back against the cushions around him. He and Lisa were in the 'living room' of her cabin resting beside the old fireplace that was now glowing with a small fire that comfortably warmed the room.

"It wasn't a fair deal" Lisa huffed as she crossed her arms, her tentacles swaying behind her in agitation and messing up her own 'nest' of cushions. Hazard found her pouting adorable as always, (It made a change to violent tantrums) but at the moment he had to press the issue.

'Not had to Hazard, you want to' Unity said knowingly.

'Too right! He'd be a fool not to eh Hazard?' Virus added slyly.

Hazard blushed but his two 'consciences' were right as always, he coughed and tapped a claw on his cards, a feral grin snaking across his lips as Lisa's eyes reluctantly fell on his suit run.

"Heart four, five, six and seven beats your' double six Lisa so come on or are you a scaredy cat?" He said in a singsong voice, purposely being childish to get a rise out of her.

Lisa growled and her tentacles rose into the air, Hazard braced himself to leap to safety, ('Or maybe tackle her and show her how fun you can be Hazard? Virus whispered) but Lisa restrained herself and grasped her leg bringing it towards herself.

"I folded so I get to choose!" Lisa said defiantly and Hazard merely nodded politely. With a parting snort the girl reached for her left sock pulling it free and throwing it behind her to join its partner.

Hazard smiled at her fuming expression and began to pick up the cards considering their positions, he had lost a sock and shirt while she had lost both her socks due to one fold and Hazard having pity on her and demanding footwear.

'I'm glad to have thought of this… tonight could get interesting' Hazard thought with a naughty shiver.

'Yes it was a fortunate find' Unity said quietly, his opposite Virus merely entertained himself with images of later in the game.

"Ok Lisa you shuffle and deal" Hazard said as he handed her the cards. She swiped them from his hand and began to shuffle with a vengeance, the glint in her eyes making Hazard slightly nervous.

'I get the feeling if she loses again she's gonna rip my head off'

'Or maybe suck it' Virus replied with a twitter.

'SHUT UP!' Hazard and Unity yelled.

His two cards came flying at him one bouncing off him and, with a small chuckle at Lisa's antics that made her glare, he focused on his hand.

'A jack and nine… not bad but wish they were the same suit'

He glanced down at the open card next to his feet and saw a king, promising…

At Lisa's side was an ace and Hazard hoped she didn't have anything to mix with it, she glowered at him over the top of her cards, her amber eyes sparkling with challenge and he nodded for her to continue.

Another card came his way and he placed it next to his king turning it over and finding a ten, now things were looking up.

He saw Lisa had acquired a seven, not good for her. His hopes rose and his smile became shark-like as he looked over her ragged (but clean, he and Lisa washed regularly) dress and saw the slight curves hidden under the garment… a beauty shrouded in poverty.

"Give up?" he asked brightly.

Her eyes flashed and her face set into a determined scowl… god she was beautiful, "Not in this life-time hero" She said using her nickname for him.

Despite the meaning of the word Lisa used 'hero' as an insult, though lately it had become more affectionate. His good nature, urge to help others (once even a wounded hunter) and sadness for the many soulless husks that wandered the world was a source of amazement and scorn from Lisa. Hence she called him 'hero' to highlight his foolishness.

"You sure? Last card then no turning back… you know what I'll be taking next" He said unable to stop some of his excitement reaching his voice.

Lisa noticed and her eyes narrowed further but she didn't back down, "when I win Hazard you will suffer for all this" she promised.

Hazard laughed heartily, her serious nature always getting to him this way. If she won the game he would suffer but she wouldn't hurt him, he knew that her anger and indifference was merely an illusion to hide her true self… just like her masks really.

"Hey if you didn't want this you shouldn't have agreed to the bet. I told you what the consequences could be" Hazard chirped.

'As much as she could understand you with all your babbling when you got to the details' Unity said amusedly.

"I didn't expect you to outrun that pack!" Lisa yelled indignantly, "Nothing else has" she turned her head away and sulked.

"Yeah well you shouldn't have underestimated me then. A run between the cabin and mansion being chased by a pack of zombie dogs is all in a days work for me" Hazard boasted, doing a little pose too.

'Oh spare us…' Unity groaned.

'Hey kids got speed on him that's for sure' Virus said seriously.

Lisa eyed him from the corner of her eyes a grin growing across her face revealing her small fangs.

"Yeah and your high-pitched screaming as that dog kept snapping at your tail was overtime was it?" she said silkily.

Hazard face faulted and rubbed said tail with a slight shiver, "Yeah well when an undead mutt is trying to chew off an end of your body it gives you quite a burst of speed. Still I won didn't I?"

'Maybe the screaming bit can be overlooked in our biography' Virus muttered.

'Ain't that the truth' Unity sniggered.

Hazard ignored them and focused back on the game, "Card or fold Lisa?" he said with a determined expression.

Without a word his companion took another two cards placing one face down next to hazard and quickly placing her own in her hand without Hazard seeing, her eyes light up and she smirked at him.

Hazard calmly took his own card knowing if this wasn't something good Lisa may have won, judging by her expression it must be impressive.

A queen of spades looked back at him and Hazard fought to stop his face from showing anything, he calmly picked up his three cards placing them into position and then nodding at Lisa.

"Show me"

With a sneer she placed down her cards, an ace, two, three and four in a run… a good hand but none were matching suits.

Hazard glanced down at them then up at Lisa's triumphant expression, he almost wanted to fold there and then just to keep that arrogant and evil smile on her face… god he was a masochist at heart.

He supposed he should have had a few practice games with Lisa before starting this more serious match, but although that would have been fair his baser side ('Hey I have a name!' Virus fumed) had wanted Lisa at as much of a disadvantage as possible.

He supposed she should have refused this game, but her pride, and the bet had her firmly in his grasp.

"Royal run" Hazard said, now allowing his smile to show as he placed down a nine through to a king on the space between them.

Lisa's victorious grin froze and her eyes widened in surprise for a split second before hardening in fury as she stared at Hazards winning hand. A growl escaped her pale lips and she sent such a blazing look of rage at Hazard that even one of the Hunters of the sewer clans would run screaming for its god.

However Hazard was made of firmer stuff, ('And to be honest you enjoy seeing her angry Hazard' Unity said) and he lazily stretched a clawed finger towards Lisa and said, "The dress I think"

Lisa remained motionless for a few moments her posture ridged and eyes blank, Hazard began to worry and started to say, "Listen if its too much we can stop and-"

The other Tyrant hissed dangerously and waved her tentacles in warning, Hazard wisely shut up as she began to work off her ragged brown dress.

"This only a set back, I WILL beat you Hazard and then, under the terms of MY bet, I will make your life a hell you vile creature" She snarled, speaking even as her dress went over her head and was thrown over her shoulder to join her socks.

She picked up the cards and began to shuffle oblivious to Hazard silence as she muttered rebelliously to herself, it was only once she finished shuffling and looked up to hand Hazard his cards that she noticed his glazed look.

Hazard had sank into a stupor as soon as the first of his friends pale white skin had been revealed and now with her sitting before him practically naked he was finding it very hard to think above anything more intelligent then 'Guhhh…'

Before him the tall females smooth curves and slim body were bared for him, her white skin, though scarred in places, looked softer then the sleekest silk. Her small breasts were gorgeously rounded and proudly pert. Her long legs and milky thighs were enough to make him drool and though her legs were bunched up it wasn't hard to imagine the silken treasure and sweetness hidden between her thighs. All in all she looked more perfect and feminine, (and strangely her tomboyish nature and prowess only heightened this) then any of the best-crafted sculptures and paintings in the mansion.

Lisa was… just… so… beautiful…

He gulped hard and raised a shaking claw said, "I thought you said that those were a waste of time" as he pointed towards the gift he had found for her in one of the mansion dorms.

Lisa blinked and looked down, her long brown hair falling over her creamy shoulders as she did, and examined the white and frilly cotton panties and bra she wore to cover her most sacred places.

"Well considering what we were going to play I thought I'd make it as hard as possible for you" Lisa said dismissively as she peered at her cards.

'Oh god Lisa you have no idea how hard you've made me' Hazard though as he curled up nervously, inside he could hear Virus cheering and Unity laughing.

'They only agree with each other when it comes to tormenting me' the young Tyrant thought with chagrin as he watched the sexy nymph sitting opposite him.

Lisa moved into a more comfortable position, shifting her legs and instead crossing them over each other giving Hazard an undeniable view of her crotch. It was all he could do to stop himself drooling as he stared at the small valley in the panties material.

'Wow' Unity whispered.

'Wow indeed… Hazard lean over and get a better look!' Virus yelled.

"Are you ready for your first card or not?" Lisa said hotly shooting Hazard a smouldering glare as he started and met her gaze guiltily.

"Y-yeah um just a sec" He stuttered as he looked at his cards for quick confirmation. A two and nine of different suits, not good.

He was aware of his pounding heart and his damn tail, that had a semi-intelligence of its own, that wouldn't stop swaying in excitement, that and his closed posture were dead give away's to Lisa what was happening to him.

His first card was handed to him and as he took it he stole a peek at Lisa finding her looking at him carefully.

To his surprise her eyes darted away almost instantly and instead focused on her cards. He could see a faint blush tracing her cheeks and a slight wobble in her lip that showed she was nervous.

He could understand the nervousness but the blush? Surely she should be scowling in hatred at him not fidgeting and looking everywhere but him as she sat proud, and yet coy too, in her panties and bra.

Hazards mind was too fuddled by hormones and male urgings ('We have names Hazard' Virus spat') to do any deep investigative thinking but he was certain something was different here between him and Lisa.

'Well you've wanted her for a long time Hazard maybe she's starting to feel the same way' Unity suggested as Hazard stared dully at his four of spades card.

The young Tyrant winced at Unity's words, 'Don't say it like that, I do not 'want her' in such a rough fashion'

"Second card?" Lisa asked with a carefully controlled expression of calm, her amber eyes hard and unflinching.

Hazard was too dry mouthed to talk as he fought to stop his eyes lowering to her breasts so just nodded pathetically instead.

Another card was passed to him, passed not thrown, and as he took it from Lisa's fingers he felt the tip of his claws touch her own slender fingers and it was all he could do to stop the heartfelt groan of desire from escaping his lips.

'Easy' Unity said soothingly.

'Hazard just throw the cards down and take her right here on the soft rug next to the roaring fireplace, she'd want that!' Virus yelled.

Hazard coughed and focused on his new card, another nine, as his inner voices argued in his head.

'Oh yes Virus that's just so romantic isn't it? Lisa would tear our heads off if Hazard tried it you simpleton! But then what better ideas can we expect from a psychotic bioweapon?' Unity sneered.

'Silence you bastard! She's a Tyrant. So is Hazard. She would not be so resistant to such an approach due to the change in her body just as I changed Hazard! More primal paths would work with these two!' Virus argued hotly.

"Enough" Hazard whispered with a steely tone, he ignored Lisa's confused look as he angrily thought 'If there is to be any 'approach' made I will decide what not you two. And Virus you are wrong me and Lisa are human not beasts ruled by their instincts and biological urges'

"Ready for last card?" Hazard calmly asked Lisa, his small argument with Virus and Unity clearing away the fog in his head.

"Yes, Lisa said wearily, are you ok?" she asked after a few moments hesitation.

Hazard winked at her cheerily, "Never felt better," he said heartily.

"Especially with such a gorgeous view to calm me down" Hazard continued while eyeing Lisa's slender form appreciatively.

Another blush grew across her cheeks and Hazard watched in fascination as the redness crept down her neck and front before disappearing beneath her bra… he wondered how far it went as he stared entranced at her cotton clad breasts.

"Focus on the game not me!" Lisa snapped, her embarrassment quickly turning into anger as she watched Hazards eyes roam her body, something she had recently been finding to be not as discomforting as it should be.

Hazard watched his friend squirming about again clearly in some distress over something, 'perhaps I shouldn't have said that?' Hazard thought wretchedly.

"I'm sorry Lisa, could I have my card please?" He asked softly with a gentle smile of apology. Lisa eyed him suspiciously for a moment for a sign of trickery but soon accepted his words and handed him another card and taking one for herself.

Hazard shifted into a more comfortable position leaning back against his cushions until he was half-laying instead of sitting upright. He examined his new card finding another four giving him a total of two pairs.

'I have a chance providing Lisa only has pairs herself, but if her pairs are higher, or she has a run, I'm done for'

"Fold or next card?" Lisa said with a smirk as she watched Hazards agitated expression.

'Aw to hell with it' "Give me another card 'tentacle girl'" Hazard said in challenge, smiling as Lisa's eyes flashed at the old nickname he used for her.

The old name was what he used to call her before he learned her name, having no idea what she was only that she was a girl he had settled for calling her tentacle girl out of mischief. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore and had screamed her name at him to get him to shut up and that was when he had learned her true name was Lisa.

Hazard smile became a grin as he watched her tentacles sway in anger and her narrowed yellow eyes glare hotly at him, she hated that name but as Unity said he loved to get her riled up.

A card was thrown at him striking him across the bridge of his nose and he yelped in surprise as he flinched at the harmless blow, Lisa chuckled and examined her own card with a wide smile across her face.

"Laugh it up girl, we'll see who's laughing when I win" Hazard said hotly as he sorted his cards, Lisa merely snorted in reply.

Hazard checked his cards finding his newest one was a king, no use what so ever. His hand therefor was merely two pairs of a low end.

"Are you ready?" Lisa said quietly over the edge of her cards, her eyes shining like a demon in the firelight and Hazard gulped as a wide, fanged, grin grew across her angelic face.

"Two pairs" Hazard said with voice like a croak as he hesitantly put down his double four and nine.

Lisa's grin became wider and he saw her lick her lips in excitement as her glowing eyes stared at his hand, Hazard was too mesmerised by that faint image of her little pink tongue sliding across pale and soft lips to care that he had most likely lost now.

"Royal run" Lisa whispered as she placed down a jack through to an ace before her, the run easily beating his pathetic two pairs.

Her eyes sang with fire as her face became shadowed as she leaned forward, all Hazard could see was her demonic grin, blazing eyes and falling hair as her darkened face filled his sight.

If a succubus existed Hazard knew that if it took on the image Lisa had just acquired his soul would be willingly lost to it.

"What to take?" she asked of herself and Hazard shivered as her silken and seductive words flowed over him, by the gods he almost wanted to lose now just to see what she would do to him when he was fully exposed to her.

"The jeans, Lisa nodded to herself, yes the jeans I think," she said excitedly and behind her, her tentacles danced in anticipation too.

Hazard gulped and slowly stood up as he nervously pawed his faded blue jeans, 'why these now? Why not earlier?' Hazard thought wretchedly.

'Hey Hazard relax she might like what she's gonna see' Virus said evilly.

'Lisa is kind Hazard. She will not mock you' Unity said more consolingly as Hazard undid the buttons and tucked down his jeans shaking them off with his feet.

Hazard gulped hard and immediately made to sit down but before he could do so Lisa's tentacles rushed forward grasping him round the midriff and holding him in place, he cried out in shock and made to break free when Lisa edged closer watching him curiously.

He couldn't stop his face growing bright pink, (a side effect of having purple skin that red blushes were impossible to obtain) as he saw the bulge in his boxers being carefully scrutinised by Lisa, the other Tyrant examining it at eye level curiously as she held Hazard in place.

Hazard didn't know what to think, what to feel as the shock, embarrassment, and hidden arousal ('Or maybe not so hidden' Unity said) forced him to remain frozen in place like a terrified rabbit as his friend gazed at his most private possession.

'God can this get any worse' Hazard thought in shame as he closed his eyes tight.

It was then, when he felt soft and delicate fingers prod his covered member that Hazard released the shriek that had steadily been building up in his lungs.

He kept his eyes shut tight, now trembling visibly as Lisa ignored his previous cry and continued to gently explore the shape of his penis. Her attentions where sometimes gentle making him gasp in bliss, sometimes harsh as she pressed hard against his swollen glands checking its firmness and forcing a sharp note from his throat.

He didn't know how much more he could take. Was this part of the rules? Did he even care at this point? At the moment all that seemed to matter was the throbbing part of his body that seemed to be growing larger and larger in his senses at it grew ready to explode! And the lovingly rough hands that grasped it in a cage of pleasure so painful that Hazard was shaking with trauma were everywhere around his length.

"Hmm… it's no so bad up close," Lisa said in musing as her hooded eyes watched Hazards member jump in her hands and its hosts confused shaking.

"Ok then back to the game" Lisa said brightly, letting go of Hazard and scooting back to her side of the rug and starting to shuffle the cards.

Hazard collapsed as Lisa's hold on him vanished and he lay stunned on the crumpled cushions of his seat trying to understand just what had happened.

The thought constantly replaying in his mind was 'she touched me' as he lay silent, still shaking with heightened nerves and now growing frustration, and contemplated what to say.

"You touched me" He finally said, a note of accusation straying into the words.

'And she stopped! Man she's more evil then me' Virus added indignantly.

Lisa didn't look up and off-handily said, "Well you were finding such enjoyment staring at me so I'd see for myself if I could feel the same about your private parts"

Hazard blinked and remained silent trying not to be hurt by the lack of value she had for the action; he had to remind himself it was the way she was.

"But you did more then stare Lisa, I never touched you" Hazard replied almost angrily.

Lisa blinked and now looked across at him in confusion, "Didn't you enjoy it though?" she asked curiously.

Hazard half-shook his head wondering himself if he enjoyed it, the touching was nice but the sudden stopping wasn't… nor was Lisa's indifference.

'You should have considered this Hazard' Unity said quietly.

Hazard frowned at his 'lighter' conscience's words, yes he should have considered Lisa's sometimes uncaring nature but he didn't think it would apply in this case.

'Fine I'll get past her coldness another way' Hazard thought furiously.

He fixed Lisa with a simmering glare noticing, as expected, she herself tense up and watch him carefully with her own narrowing eyes.

"You cheated" Hazard spat with as much venom as he could muster.

'I could make that literal if you'd let me change your spit glands Hazard?' Virus asked hopefully.

Lisa bristled at Hazards tone and her tentacles began to snake forward as her eyes blazed in anger, "How dare you accuse me of cheating?" she hissed.

Hazard ignored the encroaching tentacles, (and Virus's whining) "Because you touched me when the rules say that's not allowed, not without permission anyway, for that I get to have a piece of clothing or your forfeit" Hazard said with a sneer.

"You never said no" Lisa said quietly, her tentacles now reaching Hazards splayed legs and curling around them.

"I never said yes either" Hazard hissed ignored Lisa's touch and instead letting her see some of the hurt in his eyes.

Lisa considered this, and he could tell she was feeling a little unnerved by his saddened eyes, and Hazard pressed on quickly.

"However we could make another bet to sort this," he said shrewdly.

His challenge got Lisa's attention and she tilted her head considering his words, "What bet?" she asked as her tentacles began to gently caress Hazards legs.

Hazard ignored them as he smiled back at her mischievously, "If I win this game to make things fair I get to touch you" he said in no uncertain terms as to what he would be touching.

'Hey Hazard you didn't stutter that's a surprise' Unity said amused.

Lisa's eyes widened for a moment and she looked away considering his challenge, "And if I win?" she asked eyeing him from the side.

Hazard held still wondering about this, to be honest he wasn't sure what to offer her in exchange and the tentacles that had began to coil around his thighs was distracting his thoughts.

"You can have anything you want" Hazard said in a rush as a Lisa's touch brushed across his sensitive inner thighs.

'Maybe I should tell her to stop?' Hazard wondered half-heartedly as he began to shiver due to the pleasant feelings he was receiving.

Lisa turned to face him fully and he noticed her eyes roaming over him with some emotion he didn't dare guess to name, a tentacle suddenly rubbed across his boxers and he gasped at the motion, his golden eyes wide with emotion and locked onto Lisa's burning gaze.

But then she was shaking her head and looking away, and her tentacles retreated from Hazard leaving him breathing heavily and again filled with that painful disappointment of a body being prevented from release.

"If I win you'll do my chores for a week, that includes hunting, cleaning, and wood gathering ok?" She stated, her eyes now focused and once again indifferent.

Hazard gulped hard fighting to calm himself down and had to resort to nodding to state his consent. If he lost the next week would be a hell and Lisa would do everything she could to make him suffer, of that he was absolutely certain.

But if he won… he would have a chance to finally break through that coldness around her and experience something he had wanted ever since he had first seen her undressed.

'I MUST win' He thought resolutely as his held his hand out for the cards, Lisa consented and passed him the deck and he began to shuffle thinking carefully.

He finished and passed out the cards, Lisa reaching across and taking her two cards from his hand in silence though her eyes never left his.

Hazard cocked his hand looking back at her openly, "You're staring," he said without rancour.

Lisa started in surprise, obviously not realising she was doing so, and then focused on her cards her lips narrowed into a thin line as she focused on her hand.

Hazard rose an eyebrow but didn't press comment, he had long ago given up trying to understand Lisa and now examined his own hand.

Hmm… a jack and nine of the same suit? That's interesting.

"I enjoyed it" Lisa suddenly said in a quiet voice.

Hazard broke away from his musings staring at her in confusion, "What?"

Lisa's eyes had been watching his but at his own attention returned to her cards though she elaborated by saying, "When I was touching you I liked it… the sounds you made were nice"

Hazard blinked rapidly too confused, and quickly becoming increasingly embarrassed, to comment on such a statement.

"T-thanks… I enjoyed it too" he stuttered, his face glowing bright pink.

He quickly returned his gaze to his cards and so missed Lisa's smile and friendly look she was sending over her cards, "Just wanted you to know that in case you were upset," she said mischievously but without sarcasm.

"Forget it, I-its no problem. Cards?" Hazard asked hand hovering over the deck as he looked at Lisa and blushing hotter at her softened expression.

She nodded and Hazard quickly passed her a card and taking one for himself too. He checked it finding it to be a ten and again of the same suit as the others. What luck!

He looked over at Lisa finding the card at her feet was a queen of spades… hmm there could be something there. Still his own hand had a lot of potential.

'Possibility of scoring is high' Virus said with a snigger.

'Or at least reaching third base' Unity said in collaboration with his other.

'Would you two shut up! I'm trying to concentrate' Hazard mentally hissed.

'Sorry' the two replied, laughing afterwards.

Hazard shook his head, god being a split-personality was bad for his mental health ('Duh' Virus said) and looked over at Lisa, "Card or fold?"

Lisa was frowning at her cards mumbling to herself as she did so, she looked up as Hazard spoke and answered, "Card please"

Hazard grinned, "Of course milady" he said unable to resist as he passed her a card, she used mannerisms so rarely he couldn't not take advantage of this one.

She merely snorted and swiped his card from his hand but it was a sign of her good mood that she hadn't swatted him with a tentacle. For which Hazard was grateful, as he didn't need a concussion affecting his game.

He took his own card finding it to be a king but of a different suit, damn.

Putting it down beside his other open card he glanced at Lisa's cards finding she had added a king to the queen but fortunately neither were the same suit.

Hazard stared at Lisa trying to gauge what kind of hand she might have by her expression, her shining amber eyes were fixed on the cards and he couldn't get much from the glowing depths. Her lips were relaxed and curved into a faint impish smile that, while beautiful and cute and everything else sweet in the dictionary wasn't giving away much cause it looked like she was amused about something on her mind then her cards.

Against his will though he found himself openly appraising her angelic form again. Every time he saw fleeting glimpses of her nakedness, usually when she was getting changed or bathing, he hungered for more and now here she was almost fully exposed to him and like a buffet he couldn't stop from sampling the sights.

Her milky white skin he wanted to run the tips of his claws gently over… her small sweet breasts that he longed to hold in his hands to caress and feel… her curved ass he would take on a dozen hunters just to cup and close both his hands around and gently squeeze until she groaned.

And lastly that soft silken valley hidden between her gorgeous thighs, that moist entrance that he would suffer an eternity in damnation for just to touch… to sink his claws ever so carefully into her warmth and hear Lisa plead for more and to finally grant them both a screaming release as he pushed his own body deep into hers.

"What strange visions are you fantasying about this time Hazard?" Lisa's voice spoke scathingly bursting his dream and bringing him crashing back to reality.

"N-nothing! Just considering my hand that's all' Hazard said with a weak laugh to hide his cracked voice.

'You'll be considering your hand later at night if you lose Hazard, as she won't be able to give you release' Virus said silkily.

'Leave him alone Virus! Hazard return to the game' Unity said soothingly after yelling at Virus.

"So gonna fold or you want another card?" Lisa asked impatiently as she tapped the fingers of her left hand on her thigh. Hazard had to struggle hard not to be drawn to the sight.

"Another card please" He asked meekly and Lisa looked at him suspiciously before throwing him his final card and taking one himself.

Hazard took a deep breath and turned the card round to see what he had, he almost choked with relief as he saw the queen of hearts displayed before him and he sent an evil smirk at his opponent. Now he had a chance.

Lisa noticed his look and he noticed her expression falter for a split-second as she looked fearfully at his hidden hand. Then a look of determination crossed her face and she held her cards close to her chest ('oh man what a chest ' Hazard thought with a sigh) ready to draw.

"Show me hot stuff" She demanded and Hazard nodded in obligation as he placed down his cards, his smirk now an innocent smile as he sorted them.

"Nine, ten, jack, and queen of hearts. A suit run" Hazard said and his smirk evolved into a leer as he watched her body stiffen and eyes stare in disbelief at his cards.

"What have you got may I ask?"

Lisa trembled and her eyes snapped up to his a low growl escaping her lips as she caught his amused look, she threw her cards at him in a huff and Hazard laughed as he watched her cross her arms and fume.

The male Tyrant looked down doing some searching and mental calculation finding that Lisa only had a small run of a king, queen and jack and they were all different suits. A sadly average hand that would only win if the opponent had a worse hand himself and certainly not defeat a suit run.

Hazard made a great show of thinking as he crossed his legs and tap-tapped a claw against his cheek in thought. He watched Lisa glare at him as his eyes languidly switched between her bra and panties, taking his time to admire both areas of beauty.

'I vote panties. That way you'll get a hell of a sight and plenty to think about even you loss. Plus being exposed will distract her and affect her game' Virus said being uncommonly serious. Hazard gave his words careful thought as he stared at his friends white frilly panties, god he longed to see underneath them.

'We disagree. Seeing her uncovered would be just as distracting to Hazard as to Lisa, probably even more so as she is much better then us at hiding her emotions and ignoring embarrassment, we vote bra' Unity said logically. Hazard tilted his head finding his better 'voice' having a good point.

Hazard watched Lisa continue to squirm and shift about with increasing nervousness as he continued to stare at her, her eyes darting around uncomfortable except for the constant angry scowls she sent him.

Hazard was just about to make a choice when he noticed Lisa bunching up to leap, her tentacles rising in the air and her hands curling and uncurling in clawing motions. She bared her teeth and the young Tyrant could almost hear the 'snap', as the thin grip on her anger was broken.

'Oh crap' he thought as Lisa released her banshee-like shriek of a war cry and lunged for him, Hazard too amazed to consider dodging as Lisa slammed into him smashing him into the cushions behind him and shaking him furiously.

"DAMMIT HAZARD STOP ANNOYING ME AND MAKE YOUR CHOICE YOU VILE CREATURE!" She screamed in rage as she straddled his hips and continually pulled his upper body up with her tentacles then crushed him back into the floor.

'Thank god there's cushions underneath and I'm not human' Hazard thought as his vision swam with dizziness due to Lisa's frenzied attack.

"Lisa-"

"YOU PURPOSELY DID THIS TO BAIT ME!"

"Lisa I-"

"YOU ARE SO FRUSTRATING AND ANNOYING AND-"

"LISA!" Hazard roared, this time cutting her off in mid-rant.

She blinked rapidly trying to recollect her train of thought then stared down at him, eyes narrowed in warning as her arms and tentacles still keep a tight hold around his body.

Hazard had to stop for clarity as he stared at the sight above him. Lisa in only her underwear sitting over his hips, her panty covered crotch barely centimetres from resting on his own, her fiery expression making him shiver with want as he gazed at her incensed eyes.

"The bra. That's my choice," he said quietly and gently to his highly-strung friend.

Lisa continued to stare for a few seconds and then gave the barest of nods, she sighed in defeat and made to stand up and return to her place but Hazards arms shot out and curled around her thin waist.

"Don't go. Do it here" Hazard asked and he wasn't surprised at Lisa's incredulous look. He saw her begin to tense ready to fight again and he carefully lowered his arms and instead rested his hands on her hips, gently tracing small circles with his claws on her soft skin soothingly.

"Trust me Lisa. I won't move from here," he said earnestly and with the slightest of pleading. Lisa looked uncertain but at least she didn't look ready to stab him with her tentacles that hovered above the two of them.

"Why?" she asked with a faint tremor in her voice.

'Why? That's a good question' Hazard thought to himself. Other then hormones what deeper reasons did he have for this?

'Trust. It's a matter of trust Hazard' Unity whispered.

'Hey hormones were good enough' Virus said, his tone dismissive.

"I want to know if you trust me Lisa. That's why." Hazard said as he looked up at her anguished eyes from his laying position.

Lisa looked away and closed her amber eyes, "Damn you hero why'd you have to say that huh?" she cursed and trembled.

Hazard didn't answer but did change his hold on her, hugging her waist comfortably and looking back at her with honest affection as she glanced back at him.

She growled and Hazard thought for a moment she was gonna slap him, (Wait this is Lisa, she's more likely to tear my face off actually) but instead her hands reached behind her back fiddling for a moment before a distinct snap of a clasp being broken was heard.

Lisa threw off her bra chucking it behind her then raising her arms at her sides to her waist and hotly saying, "There! You satisfied now?"

Hazard could only stare; golden eyes wide in amazement and mouth open in shock, as Lisa's completely nude upper body loomed over him. He couldn't believe how perfect her small breasts were, rounded as if a sculptor had done so, pert and proud, little pink nipples that were already hard and hot with blood, and milky white flesh that looked more comfortable then any pillow in the world.

Hazard was working on practically instinct now as he slowly raised a trembling hand, his claws shaking as he carefully reached for Lisa's right breast. The girl sitting on him froze as he did so watching silently as his hand drew closer and closer to her aching, (Though she'd never admit it) breast.

At the first hesitant touch both the Tyrants groaned, one with surprised pleasure and the other with burning need, as Hazards claws ran over the heated flesh of his friends sensitive chest.

Lisa's eyes were hooded as she tilted her head with a sigh and looked dazedly down at the male who was touching her, his claws closing around her breast, rubbing and kneading the soft mound so that she trembled with the sensations.

She finally released a sharp gasp as Hazards clawed finger and thumb closed around her aching nipple, her gasp ending in a hiss as he brushed the sensitive nub with the barest of touches before pinching roughly. Something that was sharply painful but then soothingly pleasing and it forced another high cry from her panting lips.

She leaned back in his hold her eyes shutting as she remained still enjoying her friends ministrations, her hands shaking and clawing the rug underneath as her tentacles twisted and writhed in excitement.

'She's enjoying this' Hazard though in amazement as he watched his fiery, (and slightly psychotic) Lisa coo and be more submissive in his hold then he ever imagined she could be. He gulped hard as he continued to explore her now flushed breast enjoying the feelings and the sensations he was causing his friend to experience.

'Hey! She's getting excited so stop now! That will be payback for what she did to you Hazard!' Virus chirped, giggling in glee at his plan.

Hazard frowned and took his gaze away from the breast he was playing with to Lisa's face… god it was a beautiful sight.

Her angelic features were both pained and ecstatic as she panted heavily, sweet sounding squeaks escaped her throat and her shut eyes and flushed cheeks were a beautiful indication of her arousal.

'No I won't do that to her. I want to see her reach release and I won't be so cruel as to deny it to her' Hazard thought firmly as he stepped up his efforts to please her.

So focused on his gorgeous friend he hadn't even stopped to examine his own feelings, or his own arousal. And it was as he was carefully reaching for Lisa's other breast that his rapidly engorging member reached full length.

Which was long enough that even with his boxers restricting its upwards movement it still grew to such a length as to press firmly against Lisa's own crotch.

Both Tyrants gasped at the sensation, Lisa's eyes opening in surprise as she felt the hard pressure against her covered valley and she glanced down in confusion as Hazards closed his eyes and groaned despite his attempts to resist. The female Tyrant drawing in a sharp breath as she saw the thick bulge nuzzling between her legs and her amber eyes shot towards Hazards now blazing with anger.

Hazard saw the look and a quick glance downward was enough to confirm what had happened, he gulped hard as he saw Lisa's furious look and her tentacles rising above them preparing to strike him.

"I couldn't help it!" he said in a panicked rush as Lisa raised a hand and he cursed his damn body as she reached down.

And took hold of the hand that still cupped her petite breast.

Hazard prepared himself for the pain, certain that at any moment she was gonna squeeze hard around his wrist and most likely break his hand. Although it would heal within minutes it would still hurt like hell.

But to his surprise she instead firmly detached his hold on her, disdainfully dropping his hand onto his chest once clear of her breast. Her eyes still blazed and she said with a snarl, "That's now two weeks if you lose Hazard"

Hazard frowned thinking this over, true he had touched her but she had been enjoying it though hadn't she? Looking into her eyes he doubted she would take kindly on him pointing this out.

But then he was a self-confessed masochist so it was with a hearty grin that he said, "Well it was worth it" as he admired the perfect female still straddling his hips.

Lisa's glare stepped up a notch and Hazard raised a black eyebrow in amusement at her attempt to look dangerous. His cheeky show worked though and Lisa sniffed and stood up, hiding a smile as she returned to her side of the rug and dropped back onto her cushions with a weary sigh.

Hazard closed his eyes rubbing his face with a claw as he tried to calm himself down, 'god this has been one hell of a night' he thought with exhaustion, mainly due to the long day earlier and now two frustrating misses when it came to his body's needs.

'Hey wake up Hazard the dramas not over yet! I wanna see more!' Virus yelled impatiently jolting Hazard out of his rest.

Hazard frowned in annoyance, "What did I do to deserve mental issues?" He muttered as he started sorting the cards around his feet and beginning to shuffle.

He glanced at Lisa seeing she was gazing into the fire; a thoughtful expression on her face as the light of the flames illuminated her gorgeous body. Hazard once again couldn't help but admire her beauty and he wondered if maybe Lisa was a trade off from god?

'Hey Hazard I've got good news and bad news' god had said to Hazards soul before he was born, 'the bad news is you're gonna be born a freak with a serious split-personality disorder that could ravage your mind if you're not careful'

'The good news is that you'll fall in love with the a divinely beautiful girl who can understand you more then any human and you'll always feel complete and happy in her presence'

'Yes Hazard that's exactly what happened to us' Unity said with heavy sarcasm.

'Hey it could have happened!' Hazard protested as he continued to watch Lisa. Man what would he be without her?

Cause to be honest he knew without her, and Unity he supposed, ('we thank you' Unity beamed) he would have gone insane by now being trapped in this nightmare of monster infested mansions. He was impressed with her resilience to maintain her sanity this long alone and admired her strength of will.

But that wasn't all. He loved the perfection of her form. Even her scars and her tentacles were beautiful; they being markers of what she had suffered and yet still maintained her sensuality.

'I love her' he though happily, the revelation made long ago but he liked to repeat it to himself, and he couldn't stop his soppy smile as he began to hand out the cards.

"What are you smiling about?" Lisa asked, somewhat curious, somewhat impatiently.

Hazard looked up at her seeing she was covering herself with her tentacles as she watched him. He beamed at her and said, "I'm smiling cause I'm happy Lisa," he said honestly.

Lisa snorted and eyed him shrewdly, "Happy to have a naked female to drool over eh?" she said scathingly.

He laughed and was pleased to see her expression soften slightly, "Well that's one reason, he admitted once his giggling stopped, the main one is that I'm happy to have you as a friend Lisa"

Lisa blinked and stared at him in surprise as he smiled blissfully at her, then a blush grew across her pale cheeks and she looked away in embarrassment, "Finish dealing the cards Hazard I wanna get this over with" she said gruffly.

Hazard grinned and complied without comment as he gave her two cards and took two himself, he coughed and focused on his cards but not before peeking at Lisa first seeing her studiously ignoring him though still blushing fiercely.

'Is the ice melting I wonder' Hazard mused as he checked his cards, a two and seven of different suits, not so good at all.

"Next card!" Lisa barked and he smiled indulgently at her as he handed her another and took one for himself.

And found himself with a five… ok a possible run but he'd have to get pretty lucky with his next cards.

He glanced across at Lisa seeing her looking very determined as her gaze darted between her own two cards and the queen at her feet. She didn't look annoyed or angry so Hazard assumed she was ok with her hand thus far.

"Ready to lose?" Hazard asked with more arrogance then he felt deserved.

Lisa scowled at him and waved a tentacle towards the deck, Hazard smirked as he took another two from the pile, one for him and one for Lisa.

'Oh this is not looking very well Hazard' Unity whispered.

'Yeah I can see that Unity' Hazard answered curtly as he frowned in annoyance at his new king of diamonds. He couldn't do anything with these cards and just a high king wouldn't beat even the lowest of pairs.

He glanced at Lisa and saw a ten next to her queen, though neither where the same suit it was still better then his hand thus far.

'Looks like you're in the deep end this time Hazard, what you gonna do now I wonder?' Virus spat maliciously.

'You still pissed that I won't let you give me acid glands?' Hazard asked innocently as he watched Lisa paw her visible hand.

'That among other things Hazard. You want this girl yet you play these stupid games and utilise pathetic mannerisms. You are far stronger then her so why won't you claim her?' Virus demanded with incredulity.

'Because I won't force her to accept me because I'm not a monster ruled by my base urges Virus. Besides the victory will be much sweeter and more satisfying once I win her and she comes to me willingly' Hazard answered calmly.

'Ha! Delude yourself Hazard but I know what you really want. Ever since she took off her dress your 'base urges' have been becoming much more prominent within you… so much so that you're fighting not to tear what little shred of clothing she has left from her and plunge yourself deep into her warm, wet-'

'ENOUGH!' Unity and Hazard roared as one and Virus was forced into silence.

'That is what YOU want Virus not us or Hazard. Neither off us will deny our attraction to Lisa but neither are we so enamoured that we want to force ourselves on her' Unity furiously berated Virus.

"Hazard are you ok?" Lisa's worried words cut through the haze of Hazards thoughts.

The young Tyrant blinked rapidly and shook his head doing his best to blank out the argument in his mind, he gave Lisa a weak smile, "I'm fine Lisa, you ready for the last cards?"

She nodded but continued to watch him carefully, after he handed her the final card she spoke up, "Hazard is something bothering you?" she asked carefully.

He shook his head and mumbled a no while focusing on his cards and not Lisa's worried expression, he now had another five giving his final hand a single pair…

He startled as a pale slender hand cupped his chin and raised his face to meet hers, Hazard staring wide-eyed as he met Lisa's confused frown.

"What is wrong? Tell me now Hazard or else." she ordered and curled her other hand into a fist for emphasis.

Hazard could only shrug dumbly his mind racing as he considered what to tell her; already he could see she wasn't going to take an 'I'm alright' for an acceptable answer. But did he dare approach the subject of split personalities?

'Maybe now is the time to start Hazard?' Unity wondered.

'No way! She'll definitely go off you then Hazard, just lie' Virus suggested.

"Don't you ever feel worried Lisa?" Hazard asked, settling for something else to discuss.

Lisa's amber eyes radiated her confusion, "Worried about what?"

Hazard swallowed and timorously whispered, "That I might hurt you? That I might succumb to the virus within me and change one day?" Knowing that that could happen one day if he wasn't careful.

Lisa tilted her head examining Hazard cautiously then carefully sat down beside him and leaned against his side, her head laying on his shoulder and tentacles curling around them both.

Hazard was too shocked to protest; though he doubted he would have, as he glanced down at his friend resting against him. Her head so close he could feel her breath and through their skin-to-skin contact he could feel every beat of her heart, it felt so nice and peaceful…

Lisa's head turned as she looked up at him smiling happily at his perplexed face, "If I was scared would I play this game with you? Or sit half naked against you?" she asked seriously.

Hazard shook his head dumbly but still couldn't ignore his fears; "I'm sometimes scared Lisa… scared that I may mutate into some kind of hideous monster"

He looked down at her his expression deadly serious, "If that should happen don't hesitate to kill me ok?" he demanded.

Lisa's reaction was to scowl at him, sit upright, and then punch him hard on the jaw.

"What the hell was that for!" Hazard yelled as he nursed his jaw once his head stopped shaking.

Lisa pointed a finger at him, her body vibrating in anger and tentacles snapping overhead as she said, "Don't EVER ask me to do again! Or I'll hit you twice as hard next time!"

Hazard was too confused by her angry display to answer as she continued, "You won't change Hazard, if I could hold on to my sanity this long you can too! And even if you did change I wouldn't stop punching and kicking you till you changed back you hear?"

Hazard nodded still holding his jaw, "I hear," he said bemused. Then he smiled and said warmly, "Thank you Lisa"

Lisa shuffled about awkwardly and muttered an "ok"; Hazard grinned and stretched a hand towards her, "Help me up? I don't think my heads quite recovered yet from that punch"

She smiled shyly and took hold of his hand and levered him back up to a sitting position, Hazard groaned as he stretched his legs out before him then sent Lisa a mischievous look, "Now little missy run along back to your side and lets carry on with the game"

Lisa looked like she was gonna hit him again but she relented and crawled back over to her side muttered about "Stupid males", Hazard couldn't stop his lovesick smile as he watched her go, (Nor stop his aroused staring at her wiggling ass)

'Well we feel better at least Hazard' Unity whispered with a pleased sigh once Hazard had picked up his cards.

Hazard grinned, 'Yeah. I know there are a lot of problems still for us but I feel it'll all work out as long as Lisa and me are together'

'Oh don't make me sick' Virus groaned.

'As for you, Hazard thought angrily, try all you like I'm not gonna give in to your sick ways or mutate like you want me to. I'm happy just the way I am, and I don't need anything more'

'Right Hazard of course. Its your decision, I suppose, but my ears are always open should you need more from me'

'And one day you WILL need me Hazard, of that I'm certain' Virus said sinisterly.

'Of that I have my doubts' Hazard answered as Lisa asked if he was ready.

"Last cards Lisa" Hazard said solemnly as he gave her a card and took one for himself, he noticed Lisa snatch her card and her face light up as she sorted her five cards.

'I don't have a chance' Hazard thought as he checked his new card seeing that now his best hand was a mere pair of fives.

'I can't afford the risk' Hazard thought with a shiver as Lisa stared at him over the rim of her cards, grinning widely like a psychopath.

"I fold" Hazard said curtly as he placed down his cards. Lisa blinked in surprise then scowled, obviously disappointed that Hazard had lost on his own terms.

"No fair! I have a brilliant hand!" Lisa snarled as she placed down her cards. Indeed it was a good hand, a run of nine to queen that confirmed Hazards suspicions.

"You're just angry that you don't get to take my pants you perv" Hazard said cheekily as he reached for his remaining sock.

Lisa's eyes flashed with rage, "Excuse me? You're the one who felt me up when I had to take of my bra and who hasn't stopped drooling every time I uncross my legs" she said with a sneer.

Hazard merely shrugged as he tossed his sock behind him, "Hey I never said I wasn't a pervert. Just that you're a repressed one"

"Repressed! I have no interest in seeing you unclothed Hazard!" Lisa said with scorn as she folded her arms in a huff.

Hazard shot her a shrewd look, "So why then did you feel me up? And why do you blush whenever you look at me closely. AND for that matter why did you even let me touch you?" Hazard questioned her.

"Because! Because I, Lisa floundered for the right words, because I was merely curious!"

Hazard laughed, "Face it Lisa we're both perverts so deal with it"

"I am not a pervert!"

"Fine, fine, whatever… pervert" Hazard falsely coughed as he began to shuffle the deck.

Lisa shrieked and lunged for him but Hazard quickly rolled back leaving Lisa sprawled across his cushions, he stood up looking down at her in amusement as she blew the hair out of her eyes and glared up at him.

"I'm not a pervert" She growled.

Hazard kneeled down and helped her sit up on her knees. He brushed her down, enjoying the action very much, and said, "Ok Lisa you're not a pervert you're merely a sexually inexperienced female who thus is very curious and more open to pleasurable advances" he stated as Lisa glowered at him.

"That ok?" he asked with an innocent smile.

Lisa stabbed a finger at him so quickly he flinched as she whispered with as much dooming as she could, "Last game Hazard then I'll have you in my grasp!"

Hazard watched her return to her side and called after her, "I look forward to being in your 'grasp' Lisa," he said lewdly.

She shot him a disgusted look and then snatched up the cards, Hazard watched her shuffle smiling openly at her as she started to hand out their hands.

"The final match" Lisa said with a hint of nerves in her voice.

"And final clothing" Hazard said quietly his own thoughts racing as he contemplated the consequences should he lose. 'Two weeks chores' he thought with a shudder.

'But should we win' Unity whispered, and all three personalities stared at Lisa lost in their own fantasies as they gazed at Hazards beautiful friend.

"You are the one who will be taking that final stretch Hazard" Lisa said with conviction, she looked thoughtful as she said, "I wish I had a camera at this point"

'Oh god let cameras rain from the heavens' Virus groaned as he stared at Lisa's panties.

"So do I" Hazard said, agreeing with both Lisa and his insidious alter ego.

Lisa glared at him, "Are you ready or are you gonna keep making lewd hints hero?" she demanded impatiently.

"Oh right, just a sec" Hazard mumbled as he glanced at his cards. A king and jack both of the same suit, quite a good start.

Hazard motioned for his next card and to his delight it was an ace that was put down, even better was the fact it was the same suit as the others were.

He licked his lips and coughed as he glanced at Lisa's card, who in term was eyeing his own, and seeing a queen there.

'Too early to tell if she has a high run' Hazard thought as he pawed his cards.

'As long as its not gonna become a suit you have a good chance Hazard' Virus said excitedly.

"Next card" Hazard said and took the one offered to him, getting a pleasing sight from Lisa as her chest was bared when she leaned forward. He fought to stop his eyes from roamed but it was just… too… hard to resis-

"Ow!" Hazard yelped as a tentacle came out of nowhere and slapped him round the back of his head.

"Focus" Lisa growled as she sat back and covered herself, Hazard eyed her ruefully but didn't pass comment.

'What we got?' Unity piped up as Hazard checked his new card, 'a five of spades' Hazard answered in disappointment. Too low and the wrong suit to mix with his other cards.

He glanced at Lisa seeing she had acquired a ten, her chances of a run where getting high…

'But she doesn't have matching suits' Virus pointed out.

'But without a queen our cards are useless, she could still win' Unity said nervously.

'Have some faith guys, I can pull this off' Hazard thought confidently.

'Then why do you feel so nervous inside?' Unity asked suspiciously, while Virus just muttered to himself about 'stupid rules, stupid idiot tyrants'.

"You nervous?" Hazard asked Lisa suddenly, out of curiosity and to shut up his inner demons, ('hey!').

She looked up frowning in confusion, "Why should I be nervous?"

Hazard rolled his eyes, "Well if I win shouldn't you be a little worried about having to pay up your end of the bargain?" He frowned suddenly suspicious, "Unless your gonna just back out"

Now it was Lisa's turn to roll her eyes, "First off I won't lose" she said arrogantly.

Now she sneered at him, "And as for the bet if you were to try anything that would remotely make me nervous you'd suffer for it" she said, raising a few tentacles in emphasis.

Hazard tilted his head looking at her curiously, "Do you think I would try something?" he asked quietly.

Lisa blinked, thrown off by the question, she frowned and appeared to think about it, "No… if it comes down to it no I don't think you would try anything… harmful at least" she said grudgingly.

"I'm pleased you have such faith in me" Hazard said as he smiled at his friend.

Lisa shrugged uncomfortably and Hazards smile became wider as he saw her trying to think about what to say or do now.

"Perhaps we should take our final cards?" Hazard asked and giving her a way out.

"Yes last cards, good idea" Lisa said with relief as she grabbed this option. She picked up the last two cards, taking one for herself and handing the other to Hazard, he noticed that her hand was trembling slightly.

'Don't say anything she'll just get aggressive' Unity warned as Hazard opened his mouth to speak.

The young Tyrant turned away from Lisa and looked at his final card, he almost choked when he stifled his shriek of glee as a queen of clubs looked up at him. He now had a flush of royal proportions!

'Yes Hazard yes! Victory is in our grasp!' Virus hissed in rising desire, Hazard bared his teeth as delightful images and feelings flooded his senses from his other persona. He stared at Lisa with lust filled eyes as he imagined what heights he could reach with her as an instrument.

'Easy Hazard calm yourself' Unity said soothingly, Hazard shook his head and breathed deep clearing his head of his rising arousal.

"You ready?" Hazard croaked, his throat incredible dry, as he held his hand close to his chest and met Lisa's challenging gaze.

"Get ready to suffer Hazard. For tonight you'll be helpless under my attentions and for the next two weeks you'll be washing the dishes" Lisa said with a sneer.

"Confident aren't we?" Hazard said in amusement.

"With a right to be!" Lisa yelled gleefully and with a flourish displayed her cards, "A high run of ten to king! Beat that Hazard!"

Hazard stared silently at the cards tapping his claws against the floor and making a show of appearing to be thinking. He could see Lisa's grin becoming wider and wider as she thought he was beaten but he finally raised an eyebrow and placed his cards before him.

"A royal flush Lisa" he hissed, voice shaking with repressed emotion as Lisa's eyes widened in shock.

"No" she whispered and Hazard felt a stab of excitement at her disbelieving tone. Her eyes hesitantly looked up meeting his and she gasped at how dark and smouldering his gaze had become.

With a sweep of his tail the cards were thrown to the side and into the fire, the flames leaping as they eagerly devoured the new material and bathing the two Tyrants in a rush of yellow light.

Hazard crept forward his gaze pinning Lisa in her spot as he stalked closer to her petrified form; the girls' eyes wide like a spooked rabbit as Hazard closed the gap between them.

He finally came within reach of her and his hand stretched forward towards Lisa; Lisa curled up drawing her legs to her chest in fear at Hazards approach. The male Tyrants claws shaking in excitement as they drew closer and closer to his trembling friends' thighs.

'That's it Hazard, open her up and claim your prize' Virus whispered in encouragement to Hazards befuddled thoughts.

Hazard carefully laid his hand on Lisa's knee feeling her whole body jump as if shocked then settle into frozen stillness, her unease exciting him further and his heart pounded in his chest as he prepared to enjoy his victory.

But then his eyes were rising, ('Look at her Hazard' Unity hissed) and he froze when he looked into Lisa's eyes, the terror in her amber orbs banishing the fog around his thoughts.

'Christ what am I doing?' Hazard thought in disgust as he carefully relinquished his hold on Lisa and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry… I… I'm not sure what happened there," Hazard said in confusion as he frowned at the ground deep in thought. Lisa carefully watched him out of the corner of her eyes; her trembling slowly ceasing though she still remained curled up nervously.

Hazard rubbed a hand over his eyes groaning as he examined how tightly wound and pressured his mind state was. The constant internal bickering between his two consciences wasn't helping his head much, Virus was ranting and raving almost incoherently and Unity was yelling just as shrilly.

"Perhaps we should reconsider this" Hazard said carefully, deciding to play it safe and ignoring the two yells of anger in his head, "If you want you can do two weeks chores… or maybe just forget this and go with nothing for either side" Hazard muttered.

'Yeah that would probably be best' Hazard though as he turned towards Lisa for her opinion.

The girls' eyes were soft and yet piercing as they stared questionably into his own golden eyes, "What do you want to do?" Hazard asked nervously, her calm stare unnerving him.

'God I haven't gone too far this time have I?' The Tyrant wondered, filled with horror at the thought of Lisa renouncing their friendship.

"Why did you stop Hazard?" she asked quietly.

Hazard licked his lips to combat his dry mouth, 'isn't it obvious why I stopped'? Hazard thought in confusion.

'Hey its confusing the hell out of me hero' Virus spat disgustedly.

"Well because you were scared Lisa. At least I thought you were… you were weren't you?" Hazard eyed his friend suspiciously; perhaps he had read her wrong?

"I was scared but I also lost Hazard so you could have carried on as you were. I wouldn't have stopped you" Lisa said frankly.

Hazard had never felt more confused then he did now, "Wait, wait. So you would have let me touch you even though I was… acting rather strange," he asked lamely.

Lisa shrugged, "You won fairly and I don't break promises, besides I've dealt with worse then what you would do to me" She said matter-of-factly. So much so that Hazard felt really wretched for his previous approach.

'Jesus I knew that Lisa had suffered but never so much that she wouldn't care about whether I took advantage of her honour" Hazard thought seeing just how subtle and insidious the trap he had laid for Lisa, if he had truly wanted to harm her, really was.

'Act quickly Hazard to correct this or this night won't be remembered the way you want it to be' Unity said urgently.

Hazard shuffled closer to Lisa leaning close against her side and gingerly reached for one of her hands with his own. The girl didn't resist and her shining amber eyes watched behind a blank mask as Hazard gently took her hand in a comfortable hold and gave it a gently squeeze.

"I'm changing my conditions" Hazard said brightly, smiling as Lisa's blank look cracked for just a second showing confusion and a little hope.

Hazard slowly leaned against Lisa resting his upper body against her still form and laying his head on her shoulder, he sighed blissfully as his other arm wrapped around her in a loose hug pulling her gently against him so that her warmth flooded over him.

A full minute passed with Hazard just remaining peacefully against his friend as he closed his eyes and breathed deep of her sweet feminine scent. The feel of her warm skin against his owns flesh and especially his cheek were very relaxing and he felt himself begin to drift off as her heartbeat echoed in his ear.

"Hazard" Lisa's call bringing him back to earth and he opened his eyes looking up at Lisa's confused expression, "Yeah?" he asked drowsily.

"What are you doing?" she asked and Hazard was pleased to hear a small amount of irritation in her voice, 'knew this would annoy her' he thought happily.

"I'm hugging you Lisa," He said factly, his tone that of an impatient adult talking to a simple child.

She bristled and Hazard felt her stiffen in his arms but he merely smiled and laid his head back on her shoulder and closed his eyes again, though couldn't stop grinning.

He felt tentacles move over his back, his arms, his legs and even one burrow into his hair. He knew Lisa was considering attacking him and Hazard was grateful for her sense of honour as, after a minute, the attack never came and she slowly relaxed in his grip.

"Why?" Lisa asked quietly as her tentacles slumped around Hazard holding him tenderly.

"Because this way I get something I want and you get to feel safe in my presence" Hazard answered, enjoying the feel of Lisa in his arms but rigidly controlling his libido.

He could practically sense Lisa's frown as she formulated her reply, "But why should you care Hazard? You won and I can practically smell your desire… why do you not satisfy your arousal?"

Hazard sighed, "What would you have done should our positions have been reversed?" he answered with a question while internally thinking, 'She can smell my desire? Am I just really horny right now or has she always been able to and just hasn't said anything so far?'

'Probably a bit of both Hazard' Unity mused.

"I would have carried on Hazard, Lisa said uncertainly, provided you clearly knew the consequences and I won fairly then I wouldn't have stopped"

Hazard opened his eyes again and peered up at her curiously, "And if I was scared?"

Lisa glanced down at him before looking away uncomfortable, "I would have continued, and then in afterthought she added, but I would have been gentle"

Hazard smiled and nuzzled against her with a light purr, he felt her tremble and grinned widely, "Thanks for that, makes me a little less nervous about any future bets I should make with you"

"You still haven't answered my first question" Lisa said, pointedly ignoring his actions though blushing hotly.

"I don't wanna force anything on someone I care about, he mumbled into her slender shoulder, and if I do one bad thing then it won't be long till I do another bad thing"

'Not necessarily bad Hazard, I don't want to permanently damage Lisa either' Virus said earnestly.

'But you don't care for her feelings' Unity snarled.

"You really care that much… that you will deny your own feelings?" Lisa asked in wonder.

Now Hazard looked up and his eyes were hard as stone as he glared at her, "I've never wanted to hurt you Lisa, you're my friend and I'm very upset that hasn't sunk in to your stupid head yet" he growled.

He buried his head against her shoulder in anger, 'god does she really think so little of me?' he thought indignantly. He remained silent simmering in anger and feeling Lisa's gaze on him but refusing to respond.

His eyes half opened warily as he felt Lisa move and he expected her to push him away for having insulted her, but what she did do surprised him greatly.

He gasped as she removed her hand from his and then wrapped both her arms around him firmly pressing him against her in a tight hug. He blushed a bright pink as his cheek was pressed against the warm softness of her breast as she practically forced him into her lap.

Her head rested against his hair and he heard her mumble "I'm sorry" as she enveloped him with her tentacles, cocooning him in her warm and gentle embrace as their bodies melded together.

Hazard gulped hard as bare, heated flesh rubbed against equally naked skin with every rise and fall of breath, "Lisa?" Hazard squeaked as her arms ran over his back and sides.

He felt her nuzzle his hair and breathe deep of his scent, soft lips pressed sensually against his pointed ear as she whispered, "Relax ok? Trust me this time"

"What are you doing?" Hazard asked timidly as she took hold of his hand and gently pressed it against her stomach, he shivered as he touched the warm smooth skin and he couldn't resist running his claws carefully over the firm, white flesh.

"I was being very selfish Hazard and I realised how disgusting my behaviour has been" she said as she slowly coaxed Hazards hand down her body. "You weren't afraid to let me touch you yet, when it came to my turn I blanked you out like I did for everyone else"

Hazard groaned, and blushed even hotter as Lisa chuckled at the sound, as his claws came to the edge of Lisa's cotton panties, the soft material warm to Hazards touch and growing warmer the further down he went.

"You didn't deserve that" Lisa said her voice slightly shaky as she navigated Hazards hand towards the centre of her crotch, "And so I think its time I held my end of the bargain we made"

"Lisa… are you sure about this?" Hazard whispered as his hand covered his friends panties, to his delight the material was damp and warm and he had to fight against all his instincts, ('Just clutch it hard Hazard!) and Virus to stop himself from squeezing Lisa's mound.

Lisa let go of his hand and hugged him comfortably, her eyes sought his out and she smiled beautifully once she had his attention.

"I trust you Hazard"

It was all the words Hazard needed and he nodded as he prepared for the action ahead. Carefully he closed his hand around Lisa's mound; cupping and tenderly squeezing the warm mound and he trembled as Lisa whimpered at the motion.

He felt a burst of wetness soak the cotton material and he added his own moan as a wonderful scent began to fill the air. Musky and earthy like rich spice the smell Lisa was emanating made Hazards mouth water and he rubbed his palm along Lisa's crotch in an effort to make more.

Lisa began to shake and her whimpers turned into a low moan as she started to rock against him, "More Hazard… please more" she begged, her pleas against his ear making him tremble with lust.

"How about this?" Hazard whispered as he ran a claw down the valley of her panties, pressing firmly against the material and feeling the flesh underneath squirm in ecstasy.

"Yes, yes that's fine" Lisa panted as she felt a claw run over her covered clitoris, she yelped as Hazard prodded inquisitively at the hard nub through her underwear and her hips began to push against her friend urgently.

Hazard gathered his courage and carefully worked his shaking claws under Lisa's covering, he groaned as he touched for the first time her soaking outer lips, his claws tracing along her labia mesmerised by the softness.

Hazard gulped hard as Lisa repeated his name over and over, her voice a rasping squeak as she thrust deliriously, holding him tight in her arms and grinding herself against his hand as she buried her face against his neck with a choked whimper.

'Hazard she isn't going to last long, if you want to explore more we suggest you hurry!' Unity advised. All three personas knew that Lisa was unaccustomed to such gentle ministrations and that she would soon reach orgasm.

'I don't often agree with eunuch-ty but this time I demand you do as it says Hazard!' Virus added.

Ignoring Lisa's cry of despair, though it was hard for Hazard to do, he firmly pulled away from her, shifting back for room and holding her at bay as she tried to thrust against him.

"Hazard, please…" Lisa sobbed, her amber eyes shining with wetness and pleading as she shuddered in frustration in Hazards arms.

"Just one moment!" Hazard said in a rush as his tail swept through Lisa's nest of cushions breaking them up and into an impromptu bed. He carefully laid Lisa down on the bedding whispering words of comfort as she mewled and scratched at him urgently.

He positioned himself between her legs and with trembling hands pulled her thighs apart until her centre was bared before him, her wet panties the only thing between him and her most special feminine part.

"Hazard?" Lisa asked timidly, her amber eyes wide and dilated as she stared at the other Tyrant who loomed over her exposed and vulnerable body. She shivered in fear as he arched over her, her small breasts rising and falling with her rapid breathing as she clenched her hands tight in the pillows around her.

Hazard was so close she could feel his warm breath and she shut her eyes and whimpered as he nuzzled against her cheek, "I won't hurt you Lisa… trust me" he said soothingly.

A few moments hesitation then Lisa began to relax, "Ok" She whispered as she surrendered herself to her friend. Her shaking stilled though she still trembled slightly as Hazard laid a tender kiss on her brow before retreating back between her legs.

'Take her, take her, take her, take her, TAKE HER!" Virus yelled in a rush.

'I will do no such thing" Hazard said serenely, his mind calm and focused as he stared at Lisa trusting eyes and laid down between her thighs. 'I will not betray her trust'

He was now face to face with her crotch and he breathed deep of her scent. The sweet and yet interestingly spicy fragrance making his mouth water and he wanted nothing more then to rip her panties off with his teeth and then devour, lick and suck her flesh until he found the source of her.

'All in good time' He thought wickedly as he leaned forward and slowly and sensually licked from the bottom to the top of her valley.

Lisa shrieked and her hips shot up, Hazard chuckled as he forced them back down and tightened his grip on her thighs, "Not yet Lisa be patient" he said humourly.

"Don't wanna wait" He heard Lisa reply, her childish whine making him smile.

"Stay still Lisa for just a second, this is important" Hazard ordered as he carefully clamped his teeth onto the soft material of her panties. Once sure his hold was safe he yanked his head back and a loud rip rent the air as Lisa's vagina was at last revealed to Hazards eager eyes.

Lisa gasped as warm air flowed over her sensitive flesh; she shut her eyes and groaned as her exposure made the heat in her lower regions reach new degrees of excitement.

Hazard stared in open wonder as the beauty of Lisa's sex was shown to him, her fleshy folds, hard and peeking clitoris, and her soft and wet pink insides were regarded with awe by Hazard.

"Lisa you're so beautiful" Hazard croaked as he gingerly laid a hand on his friends mound, the girl shaking as if feverish as Hazard began to rub and explore her flesh.

"Thank you" Lisa whispered her eyes half-lidded and distant as she stared at the ceiling, panting and murmuring as every soft caress from Hazard made her whole body flinch with excitement.

'Time for the main event' Hazard thought as he carefully took hold of Lisa's outer lips, groaning at how slick wet they were, and opened her up. He licked his lips as her scent increased and he got a wonderful view of her squirming pink vaginal walls.

He wondered how she felt and with a shaking claw he slowly entered her, his hard digit sinking into the warm and tight flesh that immediately gripped him in a velvet hold.

Lisa screamed as Hazards claw explored inside her, her friend's touch sending jolts of pure pleasure through her body and aching vagina. She felt her insides clenching hard around him and the flow of fluids within her pooling around his claw and flooding from her engorged outer lips.

"Hazard… Hazard please…" Lisa whimpered barely coherent, all that mattered was the rising tide within her body and every inch of her, especially the hyper sensitive flesh of her vagina, was screaming for something Lisa couldn't even guess. But to reach it she instinctively knew she needed Hazard to do more then what he was doing.

Hazard felt Lisa's insides clenching harder and squirming rapidly, her hips and body were writhing and thrusting with increasing urgency and he knew he didn't have long.

He closed the gap between them and he sighed in satisfaction at the first lick of his tongue on her hot flesh, Lisa's scream of passion and the divine taste of her seeping fluids were heavenly to Hazard and he lapped at her opening like a dying animal.

Lisa shrieked and whimpered as Hazard furiously lapped at her aching sex, his soft tongue alternating between caressing her outer lips and dipping deep into her valley, plunging into her moist entrance and lapping up her fluids.

Hazard hummed in pleasure as he tasted his friend, her juices salty and rich and he wondered if it was possible to live off the wonderful liquid.

'I'd forsake every banquet in the world if it was possible' Hazard thought as he lovingly stimulated his friend. His love. His Lisa.

"Hazard… I-its so… don't stop, don't stop, please don't stop!" Lisa pleaded as she writhed in her friends grip, a wonderful sensation rising in her body as her cries grew louder and louder. At the moment she couldn't feel anything but that incredible lapping of her weeping valley, couldn't hear anything but her own cries and the pounding of her heart, couldn't smell anything but the heavy musk that she realised that she herself was making.

Hazard could hear his friends moaning reaching new heights and her frenzied movement, that even he was having trouble containing, told him that she was right at the threshold of her orgasm. Pure instinct made Hazard seek out that hard and trembling nub at the top of her sex and close his teeth round it, gently holding it in place as his tongue flicked and swirled around it.

"Hazard! Oh yes… yes… oh my god Hazard!" Lisa screamed her voice an ear-splitting crescendo as ecstasy so powerful it blew her mind scorched her body. Her vagina was squirming and clenching in ways that made her wanna praise Mother Nature for gifting her with such a thing. Pure molten fire raced through her veins and her lips curved into a breathless smile as she screamed the name of the only one to grant her this.

After what felt like an eternity to Hazards clouded mind he felt Lisa's writhing abate and the girl relax and lay as limp as a doll, her body occasionally twitching and faint tired murmurs coming from her lips.

Hazard laid a kiss on his friends shaking mound, resisting the urge to keep drinking from her, and crawled up her exhausted form and laid beside her propped up on one elbow.

He reached for her, claws gently playing with her damp hair and tracing her cheekbones as he just watched her enjoy her afterglow. After a few moments petting her eyes flickered open and she gazed back at him, amber eyes lightened and a gentle smile across her lips.

"Was that ok? Though to be honest I doubt my skills could be anything less then divine" Hazard gently teased.

Lisa gave a quiet snort of laughter, "it wasn't bad," she said amusedly.

Hazard clutched a claw against his chest in mock astonishment, "Wasn't bad? Why I am wounded! To think my heartfelt attentions only warranted a 'not bad'"

"Would you like a second opinion?" Lisa asked with a grin.

Hazard tilted his head and smiled back, "And what is it this time? Could have used improvement perhaps?"

Lisa shook his head and weakly a tentacle raised from the floor, where the group had been laying apathetically, and curled around Hazards head and drew him down. The Tyrant didn't resist as Lisa rose up to meet him, the amber eyes dominating him completely, and in the next heartbeat their lips were touching, hesitant, careful, but then melding together with joyous union.

'Ooohhhh god I'm in heaven already' Hazard thought giddily as he moved his lips against Lisa's silken ones.

'Despite the VERY strong frustration in our loins we are overall pleased with this outcome' Unity beamed.

'Overall we are pleased? Bah! Jesus Hazard if you're not gonna ask her then masturbate or something cause even I can't handle this!' Virus fumed.

Hazard felt he had to agree with his darker ego, his member was practically screaming for release and every breath made his whole lower region throb with pain.

He felt Lisa's arms come around him and he eagerly complied, leaning into her and moving his own arms over her shoulders and caressing her neck. But still he had to break away, tearing his lips from her with a heartfelt whimper as he shut his eyes tight in pain.

"Lisa I…I have to…" Hazard trailed off, not sure how to finish the sentence but hoping the pleading in his eyes would make her understand.

Lisa frowned for a moment in confusion then her eyes widened in understanding as a faint blush tinged her cheeks, she looked down at his arousal and her eyes sparked with mischief as she looked back up at him sardonically.

Hazard yelped as the female Tyrant lunged for him, throwing him to the floor and quickly straddling him. Hazard had but a moment to consider their reversed positions and the impish grin his friend carried before he felt a hand slip into his pants, he shrieked and arched up as small fingers curled around his joyous member.

"Ohhhh my god!" Hazard squeaked as a wonderful rhythm made his hips thrust and his member tremble in delight. Lisa smiled down at him watching him writhe about and whimper through half-lidded eyes, the sight of her naked body above him further increasing his excitement.

"Is this good?" Lisa asked with genuine wonder as her hands massaged his aching genitals, at some time she had pulled down his pants and now he released a strangled cry as he felt his balls being cupped and rubbed by one of Lisa's tentacles.

"Yes, yes! Keep doing that!" Hazard yelled as he strained against Lisa's touch and felt his release approaching, he thrashed his head and ran his hands over his friend's soft thighs mewling in delirium.

It couldn't get any better then this! His penis felt like a blocked cannon and every rub of Lisa's hand was increasing the pressure within until finally it would break free. He pleaded for more as he surrendered completely to his love and he couldn't stop his words as he professed his love for her, for what she was doing to him, to his very soul as every stroke brought him closer to paradise.

He felt hot breath next to his ear and, as much as he could think in his euphoric state, he realised that Lisa had leaned over him and was trying to sat something but it was difficult to hear. With force of will he fought back against drowning in his own body's endorphins and focused on her words.

"I'm sorry Hazard but I have to go now" He heard Lisa say with deep sadness.

"Huh, whu-why… what?" Hazard mumbled in confusion.

"It's been too long and someone's getting annoyed so I'm afraid this will have to be continued at some other time" His friend answered cryptically.

Hazard forced his eyes open staring into his loves saddened amber ones, strangely he could still feel the strain within his member as it begged for release yet the sensations of Lisa's fingers was fading away.

He glanced down for a second and could see she still held him but he couldn't feel it, he looked back at her his expression of perplexity conveying his confusion.

"Its time to wake up Hazard"

'What the hell?' Virus and Unity yelled as one.

Hazard was speechless and couldn't answer but he watched with growing alarm as Lisa'' image swam and faded before his eyes, he reached for her but his claws passed through nothing but mist.

And as he sobbed at the sheer strangeness of the situation he heard Lisa voice again, this time loud and clear and very distinct.

"STUPID PURPLE FOOL WOULD YOU WAKE UP!"

And then something heavy smashed into his head and pain flared through his senses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hazard yelped as he woke up tearing away his sheets and looking around with darting movements as he glared into the darkness, the throbbing pain a heavy distraction as he clutched his head and groaned.

"Are you awake or am I gonna have to throw another shoe?" He heard Lisa ask irritably from beside him and he glanced in that direction.

As his head cleared and his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw he was in Lisa's bedroom, the small cave that was hidden underneath the cabin above. He looked down and saw he was lying on the floor tangled in his sheets and resting beside Lisa's bed.

He looked at her seeing the girl in question was sitting up in her bed garbed in her night-gown and menacingly holding a slipper above her head. Her eyes shone faintly in the dark and he could see they were glazed from lack of sleep and very, very cross.

"What was the slipper for?" Hazard asked irritably as he picked up the others companion from its place next to his bed, he eyed it seeing a small dent where it had collided with his head.

"That was to wake you up because all that moaning was keeping me awake, it was interesting to watch at first but as you got louder it started to piss me off" Lisa said grumpily as she lay back and watched Hazard through heavy eyes.

Hazard frowned trying to remember from his drowsy mind, what the hell had he been dreaming about anyway? He glanced down seeing the bulge in his boxers, and very grateful Lisa couldn't see it in the dark, and wryly thinking it must have been very good.

Insight suddenly came with the returned memories and Hazard blushed a bright pink as he stared into the images before his eyes… had he really dreamed doing that… to Lisa?

'Yes you did Hazard and we believed it was real too' Unity said sourly.

'I'm too tired and pissed and hating you to talk at the moment' Virus said curtly when Hazard queried him for his views.

'Man it had been so real' Hazard though in astonishment, he could still taste Lisa's juices on his tongue and feel ghostly hands on his member.

"What were you dreaming about?" Lisa asked curiously.

Hazard sighed and threw his head back onto his pillows and lacing his claws together over his chest, "It's nothing important" he mumbled still unnerved by the dream.

'I mean I've thought about Lisa like that a few times but something like that! That would never happen in my lifetime and nor would I want it… me and Lisa are friends that's all' He thought trying to rationalise his dream.

'They say that dreams are subconscious desires Hazard' Unity pointed out.

Hazard raised an eyebrow in amusement, 'well you're my subconscious what do you say it meant?'

'Well either as Lisa is the only female you know she was the only source for your first wet dream, Unity sniggered as he said this, or perhaps you want more then friendship from her?'

Hazard frowned as he considered this; did he want more from her? He had only known her a short time and he was only staying in her place because of the damn Hunters had started raiding the mansion more often lately.

'God its too late for this' Hazard thought warily as he rolled onto his side and shut his eyes, he now remembered he and Lisa had been exploring the guardhouse and hunting all day so no wonder he was-

His eyes shot open as a stray memory came to him and he looked up at Lisa's shadowy form, "Lisa?" he quietly whispered.

Her eyes opened, a small flash of amber in the dark, "What is it?"

"Did I really try and race those dogs or am I still imagining things?" Hazard asked with a note of wonder in his voice.

He heard Lisa's snort of amusement and could almost see her wide grin, "Yes its true you tried to outrun that pack, but had to climb up a tree when they caught up with you after five minutes"

She laughed and rolled over turning her back on Hazard, "You were yelling for help but I just sat and watched as your face was so funny, you were up there for an hour before the dogs lost interest and padded off"

Hazard groaned as the memory came back to him, god it had been cold and his ass still felt sore from sitting on hard bark for so long, "You sat on the steps to the mansion and waved at me while eating some tuna didn't you?" he growled.

"I was gonna save you some but thought you'd be too tired out to eat it when you got down, beside you know meat goes off quick here" Lisa answered trying to sound rational but the giggling gave her away.

Hazard sighed; yeah he could really fall in love with such an annoying girl as her. Yeah right.

'Actually we think you could Hazard' Unity whispered.

Hazard ignored the voice and started work on falling asleep again, hopefully without any more weird dreams. His claws scratched at the floor around as he shifted about and he stopped when his right hand came in contact with something.

Staring into the darkness he feeled around the items trying to get an image in his head, after a few seconds fumbling he realised it was a pack of cards still wrapped in plastic.

A grin split his face and his golden eyes glinted evilly as he stared towards his silent friend.

"Lisa?"

"What is it now?" came back her sleepy reply.

"Don't suppose you'd wanna play cards with me tomorrow?'

There was a few moments silence and then a curious, "What is cards?" from Lisa.

Hazard smirked as he began to explain the rules to his friend; perhaps he could get her to take part in a few bets after all?

'As long as they don't involve chores or dogs' Unity said.

'Amen' Virus sleepily agreed.

**THE END.**

_Whew ok that took awhile! Ill stop doing short stories as they end up being just as long as my normal chapters!_

_Anyway I hope you have enjoyed this and please to gentle with reviews (if any) as this was an experiment of mine. Any ways to improve or things to change will be gratefully accepted._

_Still as a way of exploring dialogue and the characters, especially Virus, writing this story has been of great help to me. From one writer to another writing small short stories of some character you like is a good way to get them right on paper._

_So anyway thankies very much for reading this and I'll get started on the next chappie of my main story very soon!_

_Until next time this is Dyingosul36 signing off!_


End file.
